


Margaret Thatcher

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happens if you let Ray and the Dragon Lady alone?This story is a sequel toSherry ONeill.





	Margaret Thatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 2 - Margaret Thatcher
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Warnings/Categories: M/F (no sex)
    Main characters: Margaret Thatcher and Ray Vecchio
    Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and I don't intend to
    make any money with them. There are no intentions to infringe the rights
    of the legal owners. E-mail:
    
    As always, this story hadn't been possible without Birgitt and Connie.
    Gracias Ladies of The Sith. 
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 2 - Margaret Thatcher
    By Claudia Aranda
    
    Note: Birgitt said that the romantic stories between Ray and Meg Thatcher
    were farfetched, but then Adalisa sent her story "Reading Between Lines..."
    and I had a revelation. This is the second idea that I steal from Adalisa
    Gracias Hermana!. 
    
    "Constable...?"
    
    Inspector Thatcher came into Fraser's small office and stopped dead when
    she saw Ray. He, of course, returned the Inspector's gaze with an evil
    smile and a cheerful greeting. 
    
    "Inspector Thatcher!... What a pleasure to see you..."
    
    "Detective Vecchio," the Inspector answered icy cold. "Constable Fraser...?"
    
    "He had to go to the... Well, he will be back in a minute. I'll tell
    him you're looking for him." 
    
    "Good!" Inspector Thatcher turned to leave, but then something came to
    her mind, "Detective Vecchio, I think we should use this opportunity
    to discuss something." 
    
    "Of course. Tell me."
    
    "Not here. Please come with me to my office."
    
    Intrigued, Ray followed her. They reached the office, Inspector Thatcher
    closed the door and offered Ray a seat. Ray sat in a chair and watched
    the Inspector, who went to a small cabinet where she began to prepare
    some glasses. 
    
    "Would you like a brandy, Detective?"
    
    "No, thank you."
    
    "Whiskey?"
    
    "Nooo..."
    
    Thatcher turned to him, somewhat upset. "What do you want to drink, Detective?"
    
    "Nothing Inspector. I don't drink hard liquor. And even if I did, I don't
    see a reason for us to be drinking... together." 
    
    Thatcher decided to attack the problem, crossed her arms and confronted
    Ray. "Agreed Detective. Stop beating about the bush." 
    
    *-----*
    
    Ray returned to Fraser's office, silent and confused. That worried Fraser.
    
    "Ray...? Turnbull told me that you were in Inspector Thatcher's office...
    Is there something wrong...?" 
    
    "I have... a date."
    
    "A date?" Fraser didn't understand the problem; Ray dated a lot of women.
    
    "...I don't understand it how happened, yet... She said that she knew
    the real reason why I come here so often..." 
    
    "SHE...?" Fraser was afraid by now; it couldn't be that SHE... But he
    had to ask, "You mean... Inspector Thatcher?" 
    
    Ray agreed faintly. "Said she knew that all this about working with you
    was a farce..." 
    
    Fraser broke down in a chair, with his eyes fixed on Ray. "Really?" Fraser
    was fascinated. 
    
    "Yeah, that I come because... because... I was interested in... HER."
    Ray directed his beautiful green eyes to Fraser. The latter wasn't sure
    but... Did he see fear in his gaze? Fraser had to put his hand over his
    mouth to stifle the laugh; obviously Ray didn't think it was funny. 
    
    Ray kept talking as if he was in a trance. "I told her that she was wrong,
    but she said that it wasn't necessary to pretend anymore. That she had
    analyzed the situation and it had great possibilities in it. That both
    of us were opposite poles and that... It was logical to felt attracted
    to each other!" Ray was incredulous. "That a controlled and rational
    woman like her needs the passion and madness that I would give her..."
    Ray took a breath and continued. "I didn't knew what to say, and she
    seemed to take that for a yes. She ordered Ovitz to made reservations
    at a luxury Italian restaurant. I told her that this place was very expensive
    and she told me to shut up, she was inviting me to dinner, that the 'Dessert'
    will be on me." Ray gulped, "She kept looking at me, as if I were a beefsteak
    or something like that, Benny." 
    
    Fraser was on the verge of a heart attack and couldn't hold back any
    longer. He started to laugh out loud. Ray look at him a little resentfully,
    "Thank you so much, Benny. You are a great help." 
    
    Fraser got his laughter under control and Ray kept silent for a few minutes,
    looking at the floor, then he looked up at Fraser. "I have a date for
    dinner with your superior officer, Benny." 
    
    Ray looked so afraid that Fraser couldn't help it and started to laugh
    again. Ray just sighed. 
    
    *-----*
    
    After a nice dinner, Ray escorted Inspector Thatcher home.
    
    Once at the apartment, Ray looked around the place in surprise; he had
    never imagined that he would see it. Neither had he imaginated that Inspector
    Thatcher would have such exquisite taste. The place was warm, comfortable
    and homey, charateristics he never had associated with the Dragon Lady.
    
    But Margaret Thatcher kept surprising him, she threw her keys onto a
    small table, put away her jacket and shoes, and went to the kitchen.
    She returned with two glasses of iced tea with lemon. "As you don't drink
    liquor, I decided to make this for when you brought me home..." The Inspector's
    eyes shone and, again, Ray felt like a fly in a spider's web. 
    
    "Inspector..."
    
    "Meg."
    
    "Meg... Maybe we are rushing..."
    
    Ray's protests were interrupted by a passionate kiss. Ray hadn't even
    recovered from that surprise when a pair of hands started to paw his
    butt. 
    
    Meg broke off the kiss and declared appreciatively, "Mnnn... Firm...
    Rounded... I would like to know if the skin is as soft as I have heard..."
    
    Ray was speechless; definitely this wasn't the Inspector Thatcher he
    knew. Meanwhile, Meg didn't lose any time. Ray decided to let himself
    be carried by the situation. He would never have gotten laid by the Dragon
    Lady, but this Meg was another person. 
    
    Ray grabbed Meg's hands and suggested, "Can we go someplace more comfortable...
    Meg?" 
    
    Meg smiled at him, pleased. "Of course... Ray."
    
    *-----*
    
    Days later in her office, Thatcher daydreamed, remembering her date with
    Ray. It had been all Meg hoped and more. Then she remembered Ray's nickname,
    which she had heard one of Ray's ex-girlfriends mention, and she started
    laughing. 
    
    "Peach."
    
    Yes, absolutely, Ray's nickname was very fitting.
    
    She and Ray had another date tonight, although this time, they would
    have dinner at Meg's apartment. She had made certain to choose a suitable
    dessert for the occasion: peaches and cream. 
    
    Because the dessert's peaches weren't the only ones that Meg had intentions
    to taste and enjoy. 
    
    End
    
    MIDNIGHT FANTASIES 2: INSPECTOR THATCHER
    
    


End file.
